ranger_sentai_rider_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Starting Base: Descend! The Ultimate Heroes
Starting Base:Descend!The Ultimate Heroes(開始ベース： 降りて究極の英雄を:Kaishi bēsu: Orite kyūkyoku no eiyū o!) ''is the first episode of ''Koku Sentai Flyenger Sypnosis When the Venemous Air Tribe Cerator wakes up due to a strong earthquake the Nioi General Katouko gets up and plans to reseruct his comrades. This alerts Koku Mamouro Organization and they call the five chosen Flyengers. Plot In the clear morning a severe earthquake attacks Japan, the severe earthquake breaks open the Gate Of The Tribe,which was sealed by the previous Flyengers 200 years ago. The first to rise was Katouko the severe and angry tribe leader. This information reaches at the Flyen Base. This alerts Kamazaki Shirou and thus he calls the five chosen Flyengers. Yakushi ,Souto and Hikari are trained pilots whilst other two are in-training pilots. At the time of call Yakushi, Hikari are both on JapanX Airways Flight 455, a commercial flight to New York which is suddenly cancelled due to both called for the fight. On the other hand Souto a very trained F-16 pilot working for Japanese Air Defence at the time he makes aerobatic moves for training showing them to the in-trainee pilots Souka and Sabaki. All five reach at time, Kamazaki introduces himself to them and shows them all the basic information then he gives them the Koku Badges, Yakushi gets the leader badge due to his skills and experience., this makes Souto angry as he thinks himself very talented at least better than Yakushi and he denies from going on battle. Yakushi on hearing this comforts him and approaches him with a friendly manner but he refuses and walks away. As the four go in the city they see a loud sound of Nioi General Katouko warning humans about the descend of the Cerators, hearing this all five see Katouko introducing Takakawashi a hawk-like Eaosensha who was awakened by him. Takasensha soon deploys dozens of Fuyukaina who are the foot soldiers. After this all of them open up their Hikoki Changers and transform. All of them after transforming get their weapons and slash all the soldiers, Takakawashi then opens his chest and shoots an array of High-beem signal towards the Flyengers, this renders them paralized. After paralizing the four Takakawashi flies in air with his Hawk-eyes able to detect any prey. After sometime Takakawashi is thrown to the ground by Souto in his transformed body, the Flyen Blue. After this the paralization effect gets cancelled by the HARD HEART they have. The rangers now give in there respective Transformation calls and take their weapons and combine them. They then shoot the Final beam known as " KYOKYUWARU SLASH ( ULTIMATE EVIL SLASHER)". This kills Takakawashi and after some time Katouko opens his Machine-gun named " Waru Kakodaiyo ( Evil Magnifier). After Takakawashi grows into a giant all the Flyengers were in a thinking to what to do and suddenly their Turbine Belts started to glow and a Turbine Blade came out to which they inserted in the changer, this resulted in a five huge Airplanes coming in. Each of them went in their respective mechas and the Red was happy as he got a Airliner-like jet in which he mastered. Blue started as usual to make aerobatic moves and fired missiles on Takakawashi. The other four called him and announced Combination Gattai of the planes but nothing happened and they get confused and surprised but eventually defeat Takakawashi with the Jumbojet Finisher JUMBO SPACE DIVE. Cast * Yakushi Souzu (薬師ソウザ'' Yakushi sōza) '' * Souto Azi (ソウト庵治 Souto Aji) * Hikari Ozu (光オズ Hikari Ozu) * Souka Kamashi ( 草加カマシ''Sōka kamashi)'' * Sabaki Minamoto ( サバキのみなもと Sabaki Minamoto) * Kamazaki Shirou * Nioi General Koutuko * Taka-Sensha